kongregatefandomcom-20200214-history
Beam Ball
Beam Ball is a mouse-only game developed by zyxstand and slashparty. The goal of this game is to touch as many lines as possible without touching a line with the ball of a different color. Gameplay In each level, one of the balls follow the player's mouse pointer. There may be other balls with the specific movement pattern depending on the level. When a ball touches a line with the same color, the line disappears and the score goes up by 1. When a ball touches a line with a different color or another ball, the game ends. Each level provides 3 stars. The player must reach a certain score to get each star. Stars unlock more levels, dark world, and story books. Levels There are 20 levels in light world, and 20 levels in dark world. Each level of the dark world is the harder version of the corresponding level of the light world. In the light world, every 5 stars unlock 5 new levels. To unlock the dark world, the player must get at least 20 stars. Unless stated otherwise, a red ball follows the mouse pointer, and a blue ball is behind it. Busta Line All lines are red. Star requirements are 12, 30, 65. In the dark world, a purple line occasionally appears, which disappears after some time. Neither ball can touch purple lines. Star requirements are 15, 25, 50. Jupiter There is no blue ball. All lines are mostly blue, but there is a red segment in each line. Star requirements are 8, 20, 50. In the dark world, lines become faster and red segments become shorter as the score increases. Star requirements are 20, 25, 30. Guardian A blue ball stays at the center and does not move. The player must prevent red lines from touching the blue ball, while waiting for the blue ball to remove blue lines. Star requirements are 25, 40, 65. In the dark world, a red ball follows the mouse, a blue ball is behind it, and a purple ball stays at the center. Star requirements are 10, 20, 40. Chromazones There is only one ball, whose color depends on the background color where the ball is located. Star requirements are 15, 25, 55. In the dark world, the background has more regions and moves around. Star requirements are 15, 25, 45. Beam Ball Star requirements are 15, 30, 65. In the dark world, a purple line occasionally flies across the screen. Star requirements are 20, 30, 45. Unit Circle The movement of a red ball is restricted to a small circle centered at a blue ball which stays at the center. Star requirements are 20, 40, 70. In the dark world, the blue ball also moves in a circle. Star requirements are 25, 40, 65. Stutter Lines periodically change their speed. Star requirements are 10, 20, 40. In the dark world, lines periodically stops and continues moving. They become purple when they stop. Star requirements are 5, 15, 30. Fading Lines Lines hide their colors after some time. Star requirements are 10, 25, 60. In the dark world, lines become invisible after some time. Star requirements are 25, 45, 70. Flash Attack Lines periodically blink. Star requirements are 20, 30, 55. In the dark world, the balls also blink. Star requirements are 20, 30, 55. Striped Balloon The two balls are very close together. All lines are striped (red and blue) and very slow. Star requirements are 10, 20, 30. In the dark world, lines oscillate. Star requirements are 10, 15, 25. Icy Hot Balls There is only one ball, whose color changes whenever it hits a line. Star requirements are 8, 30, 65. In the dark world, the ball changes its color every second time it hits a line. Star requirements are 15, 35, 75. Reflector A blue ball moves in the opposite direction to a red ball. Star requirements are 25, 40, 65. In the dark world, the blue ball is invisible. Star requirements are 25, 45, 70. Chromatic Scale The colors of the balls and the lines are not red and blue; they gradually change. Star requirements are 20, 35, 60. In the dark world, the lines periodically change their color to the opposite one. Star requirements are 5, 12, 25. Wall Ball All lines are red. Every time a line is cleared, it is replaced with a wall that slowly moves out of the screen. The balls can touch the walls, but cannot go inside them. Star requirements are 15, 35, 70. In the dark world, all lines are either red or blue. Star requirements are 15, 40, 60. Snake A red ball leaves a trail behind it, and a blue ball is at the end of the trail. Star requirements are 15, 25, 45. In the dark world, the trail becomes longer whenever a line is cleared. Star requirements are 15, 23, 35. Stalker A blue ball slowly follows a red ball. Star requirements are 8, 25, 50. In the dark world, the blue ball moves away from the red ball. Star requirements are 10, 20, 40. Spin Zone There is only one ball, whose color depends on the rotating background where the ball is located. Star requirements are 15, 25, 50. In the dark world, the background rotation becomes faster as the score increases. Star requirements are 15, 25, 45. Chromatic Swap The two balls swap their colors every time a line is cleared. Star requirements are 10, 15, 35. In the dark world, the swap is random. Star requirements are 10, 18, 30. True Colors The lines show their colors only after the ball gets near them. Star requirements are 15, 25, 40. In the dark world, the lines become visible only after the ball gets near them. Orbit The two balls orbit around the mouse cursor. Star requirements are 10, 15, 30. In the dark world, the entire screen rotates with the lines instead of the balls. Star requirements are 5, 10, 18. Badges There are 4 Kongregate badges: *"Red Balls Can't Melt Blue Beams": easy, Destroy 500 total beams. *"Let There Be Dark": medium, Complete 20 levels with at least a 1-star rating. *Mercy and Severity: hard, Earn 100 total stars. *Beamball 3000: impossible, Reach a total score of 3000 and earn all 120 stars. Trivia *The name of the impossible badge is a reference to Crunchball 3000. *The impossible badge is the only impossible badge added in 2017, nearly 2 years after last impossible badge in Bullet Heaven 2. Category:Games Category:Games with badges